The Evil Sisterhood
by Cotto
Summary: A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a promise that this will get weird, as in criminally weird (especially on the plane of morality- natural law!)- this is the most dysfunctional family ever- and there's quite a bit of competition for that title, especially now! Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.
1. Encounters of the Perverse Kind, Part 1

**The Evil Sisterhood.**

 **A collaborative work by James888 and Cotto/Thrawn (and a number of other pennames).**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone, I forego any financial claim to this story- this is just a piece of fun work between myself and a friend of mine I encountered online._

 **Summary:** _A series of encounters between Kennedy and Jessica- half-sisters who are lovers and hate one-another; this is a promise that this will get weird, as in criminally weird (especially on the plane of morality- natural law!)- this is_ _ **the**_ _ **most dysfunctional family ever- and there's quite a bit of competition for that title, especially now**_ _!_

 _Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _These girls' behavior is truly horrible: they are both rapist and victim of eachother! This is not to be done at all, and is a kind of "exploration of Perdition- and why it's foolish in the extreme to do this kind of behavior"- that's also the mission statement: to prove that nothing good can come of behaviors that lead to Perdition!_

 _Oh, and the first chapter was given to me, we're each going to take this in different directions is my understanding of this._

 _These twins are both homosexuals, but their relationship got twisted yet again because they live on the Hellmouth!_

 **Warning:** _Rape- albeit non-physically violent, it's also not consented to by both parties at all! And not just rape, but incestuous lesbian rape between underage teen twin girls who happen to not be biologically related… they still call the same "couple" "Mom" and "Dad", though…_

 **Pairing:** _Kennedy/OC (her half-sister)._

 **Rated:** _M definitely, or E- this is pretty much construable as to be rated R for how bad the behavior is!_

 **Characters:** _Kennedy (Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla is her full name here), Jessica Lewis Kelly O'Cadhla (Yep, stepsisters, or more precisely: evil twin stepsisters- they have the exact same birthdate!)._

 **Chapter 1.): "Encounters of the Perverse Kind…" Part 1.**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Kennedy fans (including myself) will not like her behavior or what happens to her in this dysfunctional, or more precisely: Profoundly Dysfunctional Family- a true "PDF" if there ever was one, and "PDF" will never mean the same thing again._

 _This is not designed to be pleasant at all!_

Kennedy had been hungry & instead of waiting for a servant to get the food was waiting at the oven door for it to finish & was to focused on it to see /hear Jessica coming up behind her until she slapped the hand cuffs on one of Kennedy wrists & the other around the Stove handle.

Kennedy tried to hit her with her other hand but Jessica shoved her forward hard & Kennedy had to grab hold of the stove handle to push back & Jessica got the other cuff around her other wrist & the stove handle.

Kennedy almost yelled but didn't because then the servants would hear her begging & she didn't

want that to happen." What are you doing Jessica "she hissed not wanting to admit what she knew was going to happen to her.

"Payback dear Sister "Jessica said softy grabbing at Kennedy shorts.

Then pulled them off before Kenned could do anything and her underwear as well. Kennedy started kicking then trying to hit Jessica but Jessica just steps back & then grabbed one leg & pulled it to the side taking off her shoe & sock before going to the other side & doing the same.

How you feeling dear sister " Jessica said now naked herself between Kennedy legs.

"I'm going to get you for this " Kennedy spits out

"Calm down dear sister" she said to Kennedy touching her between the legs softy causing her to jump. Jessica then pushed Kennedy shirt over her head so Kennedy whole back is bare except for her bra strap across her back. " Jessica " Kennedy said giving her a cold look. " Yes dear Sister " she said knowing Kennedy hated to hear Jessica saying that .

I not leaving " she said with it a smile before unclasping it & throwing it to the floor takes Kennedy breasts in her hands. Kennedy bit her lip to keep from moaning in pleasure at what Jessica was doing to them. " You're not taking me in the Kitchen " she said trying to snap at Jessica. "

I not going to hurt you as long as you don't struggle " she said getting on top of Kennedy but not not putting the sex toy in Kennedy & while rubbing Kennedy breasts softy starts kissing Kennedy face ' Get it over with "Kennedy says trying not to be kissed.

"I not in a hurry Kennedy " Jessica said in a tender voice.

After a minute or two of rubbing Kennedy breasts Jessica saw that Kennedy wasn't moving her face any more & beginning to enjoy that so started to kiss Kennedy mouth & Kennedy didn't try to stop her. "I guess it's time for round one " she said to Kennedy lifting her hip up. Kennedy opened her mouth to say something but Jessica kissed her hard & puts the toy all the way inside Kennedy groin.

After leaving it in Kennedy for close to a minute she stops kissing Kennedy and takes her mouth away. "It hurts ' Kennedy said softy sweating all over & beginning to pant.

Jessica giggles "I've been putting toys in you for close to 2 years. There no way it could hurt "she said giggling & taking it out before putting the toy in Kennedy on her backside. Kennedy started bucking & trying to get Jessica off her body but all that did was cause

Jessica to get off as well as Kennedy getting off as well. "You done "Kennedy said breathing hard & looking at Jessica who was still rubbing Kennedy breasts .

"No I'm not ' Jessica said looking at Kennedy face . Then gets a soft look on her face " I love being on top of you Kennedy Margaret O'Cadhla " she said softy .

Kennedy looking at Jessica was totally confused " She looks like she in love & why am I …..glad 'she thought all mixed up by what Jessica had did . Part of her hating Jessica & the other part wanting more.

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _I added in some minor editing, but kept the same means of the story, and what happened- I hope that's okay with you, James888… please let me know what you think of this truly dark story._

 _This chapter was a gift to me, I accepted, and now hope to ensure that we both take this in different directions- I only edited its grammar, leaving the message and story the same, James888, thank you for your permission to use this in a story- I will let you read my works on these evil sisters as soon as I am satisfied with my writings._


	2. What's This Revenge For?

**Chapter 2.): "What's this Revenge For?"**

 **Beginning Chapter 2 Author's Notes:** _This chapter is about how these two got into this corrupt relationship and why this horrible thing happened- also describes what these two's ambitions are for the relationship and what they were when the two started living together as sisters._

 **Chapter 2 Summary:** _Background on why and how this previously cited rape happened, and some of the past of these two's lives together; this is a "flashback" of a sort… please tell me what you think. Warning: rape will happen in this chapter, but it isn't even close to the summary, just a warning however, this is a VERY mature chapter in content!_

 _This is also about sibling betrayal, so broken hearts will be occurring- maybe not in this chapter, however…_

Twelve-year-old twin stepsisters Kennedy and Jessica were both elated to find out the personalities of eachother. They were seated on the couch watching a movie, one of Kennedy's favorites: "Gone with the Wind", and drinking hot cocoa with the marshmellows in it on this cold Winter day in December. Kennedy's long black hair was in her favorite hairdo: a ponytail, and as for Jessica, her blonde locks were held in a loose ponytail by a hairbow she wore, the two were having the time of their lives, they'd just finished making a snowman on this cold Winter morning, and it was one of the first Kennedy had ever made. Jessica had been kind enough to teach her twin how to do that, and the two of them after making the snowman had engaged in a snowball fight… then soaked to the skin through their clothes, they'd headed inside to warm up, taken showers in their respective bathrooms in their parents' mansion, and now, in their warm PJs were watching a movie together, enjoying the love they had for oneanother- life literally couldn't be better for them- then of course it went badly wrong!

Jessica was right now seated to her twin's left side, and felt Kennedy stroking her backside, hair, and shoulders, when she turned, she saw her twin smiling sweetly & lovingly at her. Jessica didn't know why Kennedy was looking at her like that, but she smiled back at her twin, comfortable in this sisterly affection going on between them. Sadly this was not to last, as Jessie's mom had found out: her stepdaughter and Jessica's stepsister was living on the very mouth of Hell, and they'd come to help her cope. Jessica wondered if this had to do with her mommy's mysterious job, she claimed to Jessie that she spent her time helping troubled girls, but why did they have to move across the country and take her away from all her friends to live in this weird place where so many people tended to fall dead- well, at least her stepdad was also rich, so her lifestyle didn't change all that much!

Jessica rarely ever got a straight answer from her mom anyways about her job, and then Kennedy suddenly spent a lot more time with Jessica's mom, so Jessica couldn't stop feeling a bit jealous of Kennedy- and then it got weird: they'd go out late at night together, and when Kennedy came back Mom would spend a long time with Kennedy and bandage her wounds, Kennedy always came back hurt, and this bothered Jessica _"What do they do? Is Mum hurting Kennedy? This makes no sense, and if she is, why's she sitting with her and helping her to heal- bandaging her wounds and the like? Is Mum a pervert?"_ Jessica asked herself, utterly baffled, she loved Kennedy as a sister, and didn't like the idea of her mum hurting Kennedy, they shared a similar bond as stepsisters and twins, they both had a stepparent and a biological parent, and this alarmed Jessica, also the fact that Kennedy seemed to be stealing her mum alarmed Jessica, she needed her mommy sometimes and to have her twin get the attention of her own parent alarmed and frightened Jessica- as a child's fear of their parent's attention, a center of their life, being stolen from them.

Jessica sat there, watching the movie next to her twin stepsister on their "sibling date" and drinking her hot cocoa as the snow softly fell on their yard outside and the roof of the mansion the twin girls were in, all the while snuggling with her stronger twin sister under the comforter and snacking on popcorn _"And how on Earth does she recover from injuries so fast?!"_ Jessica puzzled, completely confused by her twin's biology- she knew there were things that just weren't normal about Kennedy: her overall health was simply unnaturally good, and she wondered secretly if her twin was secretly a witch- very little else made any sense to Jessie here; but right now, reveling in their mutual sororal love of one-another, she sat next to her and snuggled, occasionally glancing to her side at her twin's beautiful face and hair… Jessie always had an eye for beauty, that was one of her gifts, and for some reason, she had begun to see Kenny as exceedingly hot in recent weeks! It wasn't just because Kenny worked out- she held and developed muscle-tone a lot easier than Jessie did herself, so there was a degree of envy between the gay twins going on here.

As Jess sat there, she calmly drank her cocoa, then she saw her twin set down her mug after drinking what appeared to be half of the warm chocolate drink, as had she herself. To her surprise next, Kenn reached under her with her right hand near the knees and moved her left hand from playing with Jess' hair to behind her back and proceeded to just scoop Jess up and sit her down on Kenny's lap! _"This is fun."_ Jess thought as she wound up seated on her twin's lap and watching the movie with her. She loved this situation; and Kenny's lap was indeed comfortable. _"I could get used to this!"_ Jess thought with enjoyment as she wiggled on Kenn's lap; to which Kennedy proceeded to kiss her for wiggling. Now **that** was a **lot** of fun! It turned out that Kennedy liked it when people wiggled while seated on her lap, she tended to kiss them for it! "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Jess asked, sweetly to her twin, hoping that she wasn't; it'd be far better if this was comfortable for the both of them.

Kennedy so calmly proceeded to wrap her arms around Jess' middle in a hug around her tummy that Jess was disarmed before saying "Nope, it's quite comfy. **You** 're quite comfy, Jess." she replied tenderly and gently; indicating to her twin that Kenny was comfortable holding her twin stepsister on her lap all the while.

Jess, as she continued to take advantage of her twin's condition of helplessness to forcibly pleasure her smiled interiorly at the memory of this loving encounter and wondered how such a beautiful friendship could've wound up so utterly and completely messed-up. Now she and her twin were in high-school together, and as she continued to take Kennedy in "the back doorway" she rethought about how this betrayed situation ended up from a loving sisterly encounter. She'd made clear to Kenny that Kenny was going to give Jess her body, but had given her a choice as to which "doorway" Jess would enter, _**implying**_ that she'd honor her twin sister's opinion, when in reality it would be the enterance that **Jessie** wanted, not the one that **Kenny** wanted used, unless of course that was the same enterence… but Jessica was at heart a snake of a woman, so she had a kinky and sadistic side to her personality, and that _**was**_ going to come out, as in **now** , this very instant!

It was roughly at the time they were fully into puberty, so around age thirteen and a half that it'd happened, and right now Jess was pretty furious with her beautiful twin. Jess had been working out for a cheerleading practice, she was in her cheerleading uniform, a loose and mobile skirt that went down roughly halfway down her thighs, a shirt, all in all, approximately what would be proper for a young lady to wear, her shirt was more of a sweater really, though. And that was just the outside outfit she was wearing. After working out, the little English noblewoman as Jess really was had fallen asleep on the couch in the sunlight coming through the window after relaxing watching some television; a little show of Star Trek, Classic, actually, and had gotten tired afterwards, she'd been dreaming when she suddenly woke to find her panties down near her knees, her skirt being held up and she felt herself being kissed down there; when she looked down she saw her twin's hair- she was being raped! Immediately Jess tried to force her abuser to back off, to push her away with her hands, only to find her hands tied behind her back, also, it seemed that Kennedy was naked; and while the sight turned on Jessica immensely, she also hadn't consented to this! Jess then tried words to get herself free, but in her anger she said "Oh my *(Bleep)*! Get OFF! Leave me **alone** , you brutal bitch!" swearing, then she mouthed a blue streak out loud to try to repulse her abuser, but it didn't do any good, Kennedy, the evil bitch as Jess began to see her in this situation, just continued to kiss her down there the entire time. Jessica screamed and shouted to her twin to leave her alone, the only reply was when Kennedy proceeded to move up and kiss her on her lips; end result of this is that Jessie could taste herself on her twin's lips- oh, they'd kissed before, that much was certain, and she knew what this taste was because she knew the taste of her twin's lips and this was different. They'd kissed quite often, especially once even while in a previous encounter Jess had taken Kennedy into her room and the two ended up in Jessie's bed and slept together! But now this was different; these kisses were lacking in the "consent" topic so vital for love to exist, and without consent, love-acts can become something totally different; she knew this well.

Jessica recalled how Kenny had then moved her shirt up to reveal her bra, next used her bra to hold her shirt above her breasts, and then began to nurse on her after kissing the underside of her nipples- she didn't mind the deeds, but the fact was that she hadn't agreed to this at all, really, so this was in fact rape, in fact, Jessie had said a distinct "NO!" to this, and that'd been ignored. Her twin had proceeded to lay herself down on top of her then; Kennedy then took off her clothes, starting with her shorts then her top, next her panties and finally her bra. While naked Kenny turned Jessie on immensely, this didn't. Kennedy then laid herself on top of her and began to rub her with her body.

Of course, Jessie gave as good as she got! She got her back later on, and this part satisfied her immensely, she ended up making Kennedy submit to her as Kenny's mistress! Jess laughed out loud as she recalled how that'd happened, added bonus was that Kennedy thought that Jess was laughing at her, which only made her more upset and more rebellious, which was a bonus to Jess as she meant to use force now that her twin couldn't fight back! She was angry with her, no doubts there, and meant to humiliate her too. Of course, it'd taken a few months of waiting to be able to get back at her for raping her on the couch, but Jess had been patient, and sure enough, one evening after Kennedy had been exercising almost all day her opportunity had happened…

Kennedy had been showering in her personal bathroom; but because it was late in the evening and she was tired and sore all over from working out, she'd forgotten to lock both doors to her bathroom, as Jessica found out- soon enough she found the doorway that was unlocked and entered there. Kenny had locked the doorway to the hall, but had forgotten to lock the doorway to her bedroom as it turned out to Jessie. And Jess, furious over having been raped earlier on by her evil twin, was looking for some payback, so she walked up to the doorway, snuck into the bathroom of her twin stepsister- her evil twin- as Jess saw her to be now, and heard Kenny singing in the shower. It was a song she sang to cheer herself up, a beautiful little melody as it turns out. Kennedy had sung that before, several times, especially when she missed her mom. Jess for her part was very upset that her mum had stolen Kennedy's dad- that was the main reason why Kennedy was sad- the adultery of their parents!

Jessie also loved the song her twin was singing, and she thought to herself _"It's a real pity that we end up involved in what's best called "sexfighting", she really could get an excellent career as a musician; perhaps I'll suggest that career choice to her… that could be fun: the two of us in a band"_ Jessie giggled to herself silently, and deep down she was jealous of most families, as a foreign citizen who was also nobility, she had more wealth than most people dream of, most of it hidden away in accounts like the Swiss Bank and Caiman Islands, as well as numerous other accounts that would bewilder most people; added to that, she herself was an apprentice Watcher, and a junior member of England's "Watcher's Council", so she was aware of many different preternatural elements, she just wasn't sure if her twin stepsister was one of the girls who end up trained by these people; so as you might guess, Jessica was no alien to wealth… in fact, her family were members of England's "House of Lords" in Parlament. But now Jessie was out for some payback, and meant to combine fun with revenge, and if it worked out right, this "encounter" would be fun for the both of them, hopefully that'd get Kenny fond of being dominated by her twin stepsister. With that in mind, Jess silently took off her clothes, and took a hairband to bind her sister's hands at the wrists- she didn't want Kennedy able to fight back when she "goes to business" on her sister's gorgeous little body., her gorgeous hot little body. She knew what Kennedy looked like naked, they'd helped eachother into their bathing suits prior to swimming at public pools, this being in the girls' changing rooms at said facilities, so she knew how cute Kennedy's body was, and the mere thought of getting into the shower with her was turning Jessica on and getting her all excited. She was also somewhat aware of having wife-like feelings for her twin stepsister, especially since they'd bedded eachother some time ago. Jess really thought that her twin stepsister was cute; and Kennedy seemed to share the sentiment about each thinking the other twin had a cute body!

Quietly Jessica calculated the facing her twin had in the shower, and Kennedy's singing had rendered her unable to know how close her predator was to her. Jess quietly opened the doorway to the shower tub that her twin had, and figuring that Kennedy was tired from her workout and sore, she gently grabbed her twin's hands, put them behind her back, and tied them with the hair-cord that's usually used to tie a ponytail so it doesn't come out. Now Jessie spun her twin around gently, after cupping her twin's breasts and spending about a minute grabbing her sister's genital area, aiming to play with her. When Kennedy objected, Jess said in honeyed tones "What's the matter, Dear Sister? Don't you like to be touched? I seem to recall that you like to do the touching… and anyways, I _Promise_ to be gentle with you; I know you're all tired and sore, so let me make you feel better" *kiss*, "okay?" to her surprise, Kenn nodded. "Now turn this way" and with that Jess gently turned Kenny around to face her, and she put her arms around her neck in a hug and kissed her twin as the water flowed down on top of the two teenaged girls _"If only this situation could stay this way forever."_ Jess thought to herself as she tenderly kissed her sister "now doesn't this feel better; just the two of us, being tender and gentle with one-another, loving as sisters ought?" Jess asked with a wink, turning her command into a question; all with a sweet and gentle voice, quietly talking constantly to her sister in a manner aimed at disarming her, all prior to raping her, but doing so in a manner that was to be tender and gentle. Jess then stopped hugging Kennedy, and gently went down to her sister's smaller breasts than her own and began to suckle on them, gently kissing them all the while.

Jess spent a few minutes enjoying nursing on her exhausted twin stepsister, managing to further exhaust her, as she knew it would; for she remembered well how tired she'd gotten when, exhausted as she was from her cheerleading practice, Kenny had managed to further exhaust her by suckling on her for a bit… now was payback for that occasion. But Jessica didn't want to just stay there nursing on her twin, no, she had to do to Kenny what Kenny had done to her previously; not that she minded, but her mum had done nothing to protect her from getting raped by her sister, so she had to do something to protect herself- and that was yet another reason she was jealous of most normal families, for in most families the children don't go around forcing oneanother into sexual acts with themselves; in most families the children are both study-aids and playmates in far more decent games! She was deep down saddened by the fact that her family was broken like this, and felt both a jealousy of most children who have good parents and also a degree of self-loathing as well as bitterness towards her twin stepsister and her mum and stepdad for causing a situation where in their daughters are forcibly taking eachother, but as she saw it, she really had no choice in the matter; so she was making the best decision she could, all things considered.

Jessie then began to tenderly explore Kennedy's genitals with her fingers while she nursed on her; she was in fact at least mildly attracted to her sister, but this was more than that; deep in her heart, the blonde Lutheran girl felt marital love for her sister. She ***knew*** that this was completely and totally silly, at least on an intellectual level; not only was this kind of a marriage illegal at this time, it was also patently ridiculous, they were _sisters_! They shared the same _mother_! But very deep down, on a purely emotional level, she saw Kennedy as her _wife_ ; and she _suspected_ at least that Kennedy saw her in the same category… this meant that deep down they loved oneanother, if only in a very perverted and messed-up fashion.

Jess then gently knelt down in the shower before her gorgeous twin's beautiful body, and kissed her twin's genital area, gently, several times before standing up and, after putting her right forearm behind her twin's head, pulled her Latina twin into a smooch. "There" Jessie said, gazing into her stepsister's eyes "doesn't that feel better?" she asked her sweetly… "I know you're tired and sore from mum's drilling, so why don't you let your sister make it all better, okay?" she asked her twin; she knew her mum had made her twin practice all day out in the backyard of their mansion, working out continuously, so she figured that her sister was all exhausted, but there was, as always, an alterior motive in Jess' heart: she wanted revenge for something that her sis had done to her some weeks before: that was after her training and workout, when she'd fallen asleep on the couch and her sister had raped her… now was her payback for that humiliation, and since Mum wouldn't defend her, nor would the Council that Mum belonged to as a member, it was necessary for her to defend herself- this meant revenge.

That wasn't the only time she'd been violated, either; the sad fact was that both she and her twin were badly addicted to using eachother's bodies in horrible ways!

After tenderly kissing her twin, and talking to her in a seductive manner, she turned her around again, and, sitting down in the bathwater with her legs together, she held onto her sister's hips and told her "Sit on my lap, Dear Sister, let me hold you and let me make you feel better." Jess laughed lightly as Kennedy took the bait and sat down on her lap, the only way it'd work, facing away from her; and just like the way Kennedy had taken Jess behind the pool so that they were concealed, Jess now got her payback and took Kennedy's body. She cupped and played with her twin's breasts, and also fondled her twin between the legs, alternating her nimble hands, so that both hands felt her at the same time, sometimes one breast and her groin, sometimes both breasts, but alternating which hand was on her twin's breasts and which hand was between her Latin twin's legs; all the while kissing her on her yoke of her back and neck, as well as behind her ears- she was so gentle with her and Kennedy was so exhausted that it took a while before Kennedy, who was no dummy at all by the way, realized that she was, in fact, being violated! Jessie kept on rotating her hands, always gentle, always groping/molesting/fondling her twin stepsister, all the while kissing her continuously; she was grateful for her cheerleading and dance classes and activities she'd taken, mostly now because it kept her nimble in her touching of her gorgeous twin's beautiful body. Several times during this Kenn tried to get up; but Jess simply held her down and went back to sexually touching her all the while.

Finally, Kennedy said "I give up." to her twin stepsister. Jess replied, calmly "What'll you give me, Dear Sister?" she asked her with a honey-sweet tone in her voice… Jessie was thuroughly enjoying this touching session she was engaged in committing, Jess clearly heard her Latina twin whimper in both frustration at not being able to get free, she was too exhausted, and also in other emotions; a mix of fear, anger, and sadness at being humiliated; Kennedy was a very proud young lady at the core of her personality, and it took a lot to make her want to cry, but from the sounds that she was making, it was clear she was just about at that point, and her squirming on Jess' lap told Kennedy's blonde twin that she wanted to be free of this. Jessie could be a snake of a woman from time to time, so she elected to play with her twin's mind for a bit, especially when Kennedy answered her sister "You want me to say "I surrender", Dear Sister? Well, fine, I surrender… just take what you want from me and lemme go!" Kennedy practically yelled through gritted teeth at her sis- she was on the verge of crying in terms of her emotions as she tried once again to get free of the 'embrace' that her sister had her ensconced in; but this was anything **but** a typical normal sisterly embrace- indeed, it was being used by Jess to commit incest!

Jess decided to play with her twin for a bit; she put one hand's pointer finger to her lips and made a "hmm" sound as if deep in thought; then replied "And, Dear Sister, what if _**you**_ **'re** the thing I want, what then, hmm?" she asked her, winking slightly as Jess was in a playful mood right now. The message was indeed clear, Jessie wanted her sister's body, as in a "marital sense" kind of desire… Kennedy didn't mind that, not really, after all, they'd bedded oneanother many times before- sometimes by force, sometimes in far more "loving" encounters that were, while the religious books of both their faiths teach that such encounters are deeply wrong- always- those other encounters were with the mutual permission of both of them.

Here's the problem the twins had: while both were raised to see same-sex acts, especially those outside of marriage- and there's no such thing as "same sex marriage" to begin with at that- they deeply loved oneanother and as a result, they were "blind" to the threats posed by their behavior with eachother; that and the fact that both of them lived in a town built on the very mouth of Perdition itself… that led to their souls being "cooked" in the worst kind of temptation radiation imaginable. Anyone with any sense would've high-tailed it right out of such a town as far as they could go as soon as possible, but their parents were also living in a state of wickedness and adultery, so it stood to reason that the twins would've given in relatively far sooner than if their parents were living a pair of good lives. In fact, a good amount of the reason for Jess' bitterness towards her mother once she found out what was going on was due to the fact that Jess' mum stole Kenn's dad from Kenn's mom!

"Quit it!" Kennedy insisted.

"What'll you give me if I quit it, Dear Sister?" Jess asked in honeyed tones with a wink and kissed Kenn on the back of her left ear, continuing to molest and fondle her all the while.

"I'll…" Kenn then broke down, which was evident in her voice when she spoke again "I'll be your slave, my Sister." *sob* and she started to cry in humiliation.

Jess shrugged, pretending to think that wasn't good enough, then she said "Okay, if that's the best I'm going to get… I'll take it!" she exclaimed. She knew she was playing mind-games with her twin, and that was all part of the fun of this: the mind games she'd play with her; and she was at times also the victim of her twin's mind games too… once Kenn had done something at school, and had managed to get Jess to take the blame for it. Jess was so enraged when she got out of detention about that that she'd been blind to anything but her revenge, and that'd allowed Kennedy to set her up and to manipulate her into getting abused all over again! Kenn had set up the room to look like a seduction; including a bottle of wine in an ice-bucket and candles lit in various places, flowers on a table, and all that; only thing that'd be out of place in such a case was that in the gloom of the room Kenn was nude and seated on Jess' bed!

That whole incident had set Jess off, and the blonde Brit was looking for some payback, only to be abused yet again… but this was after the incident in the shower, and I get ahead of myself, so I'll explain, picking up with the incident in the shower. Jess kept on touching and kissing her twin, gently "shushing" her to try to comfort her all the while; then she decided, approximately a quarter hour after her twin's surrender that is, to get out, she "shimmied" out from under her sister's bottom, dried off using the towel her twin had brought into the bathroom, and, after tying it around herself, she blew her exhausted sister a kiss before heading to her room, saying to her sister as she left "If you're really good; I'll use you again soon…"

That night she crept into her sister's bedroom, picked up her sleeping sister's blankets and sheets, and got into bed with her. In this occasion she had her hair in the same style it'd been in when she'd used her sister in the bathtub, held up with a clip of a sort into some kind of a French twist; Jessie pulled her gorgeous twin into her arms and gave her a little kiss, after setting the covers over the both of them, and shared her sister's bed for the rest of the night. In the morning she nursed on her dark-haired twin after giving her a "good morning kiss"; partly to bond with her and partly to assert her dominance, as well as partly to exhaust her sister, at least a bit.

If she hadn't realized that she was most in love with her own sister over her twin's body, she surely realized it at that time as the sun rose and she snuggled with her Hispanic twin stepsister, or as she had referred to her as and such nicknamed her: both her "step-bitch" and her "sister-maid", all intended to remind her that she belonged at her feet and serving her!

Jessie completely enjoyed snuggling with her step-bitch aka her sister-maid; and since she owned her for the month, she planned to enjoy her twin's gorgeous and fit body as much as she could... but inwardly, she was jealous of her friends from London England who had far more loving relationships with their families.

Further wicked, sick, and completely wrong as well as very immoral ideas entered Jessie's head as far as how she should "play" with her favorite "toy", her twin, in the upcoming hours as she went to sleep with her.

There was far more to come, however...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, this covered a lot of data, for there's been a lot of discussions on how their family workings will work out in this case and set of events; this story is a mutual brainstorming exercise, and I hope it turns out all right._

 _Here what's going on between these two twin stepsisters is an exploration of the difference between "freedom" and "license"; a vital distinction that many other fanfiction writers and other authors on both sides have engaged in, pretty much throughout time itself, and certainly throughout the Early Modern Era to today in numerous characteristics- unlimited freedom leads to unlimited tyranny and therefore unlimited abuse._

 _James888, my partner in this venture, I apologize to you for the delay, been horrendous trouble getting this story to progress, but I hope this works out._


End file.
